The present invention disclosed herein relates to a fixed quantity discharge device for a liquid container, particularly the fixed quantity discharge device for a liquid container wherein a spuit pipe is configured to suck contents stored in a container body without being exposed to the contents, such that it is possible to prevent the spuit pipe from being contaminated and also to make the residual contents remaining in the container body minimized due to a piston which ascends according to a use of contents within the container body.
Generally, a method used for cosmetics or liquid contents such as an eye cream is used by applying a small but fixed quantity at a time. Therefore, a method individually prepacking a fixed quantity for each use was used by packing as much as to be used in one container such as a capsule. However, this individual packing method had a problem in that there remained relatively large quantity of residual in the capsule, which was very inefficient.
To solve this problem in individual prepacking method, a structure is devised to use a discharging tool, which has an ordinary spuit or an injector to suck and discharge contents contained in a container or a discharging tool having a structure of a push pump, and thereby the contents are withdrawn when it is used.
However, in case of a discharging tool with a structure of ordinary spuits, the amount of discharged contents is variable according to the amount of pressure given by a user; therefore, it is not easy to discharge a fixed quantity each time.
To solve such problems described in the above, “Dispenser for liquid container” (Korean registered patent no. 10119176) has been filed by the inventor of this application, which proposes a structure that can discharge a fixed quantity of contents.
The above registered patent has a configuration wherein a spring (800) contracts when an inner cap (220) is coupled to a container body (100), and then the spring (800) restores and thereby contents can flow into the interior of the spuit pipe (700) when the inner cap (220) is detached. Therefore, it is possible to discharge a fixed quantity of contents easily with no additional manipulation.
However, the register patent has a structure wherein the entire part of a spuit pipe (700) is inserted into the inside the container body and then withdrawn. Therefore, there arise problems wherein the spuit pipe (700) is contaminated by the contents stored in the container body (100), and also a large quantity of residual contents remains therein due to the structure wherein it is difficult to suck the contents remaining on the wall of the container body (100).
In addition, since it has a structure wherein a button part (400) is restored by a spring (800) after contents being used, the structure should be very complicated so as to suck contents back into the inside of the spuit pipe (700) after contents are used. Namely, it is necessary to combine an inner cap (200) and move a button part (400) to a downward direction and then move the button part (400) to an upward direction when detaching the inner cap (200).